


Morning Routine

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Their morning routine is smoothed out – has been for years – to the point that it's near perfection. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

The sun rises over the treetops and the world is calm for that one second. Then sounds rush forwards, thoughts invade his mind and the day must start.

It's five in the morning before he decides to get out of bed, pulling himself from the light grip of Nikolaj. He padded from the bedroom, turning on the television to one of the news channels before making his way to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. First, he starts the coffee, moving to the actual food of breakfast after he's already drank at least half a cup of the dark liquid. It's not a necessary for Eduard, as it is for many of the other nations, but it's a great way to start the day in his opinion. The coffee is placed on the counter, and Eduard pulls out the bread from the breadbox, slicing it before pulling a sheet pan out of the cupboard. By time the bread's in the oven, being toasted – in a strange way, Eduard has found he rather likes oven-toasted bread over the taste of toaster toasted bread – Nikolaj has managed to crawl out of bed and made his way to the couch in the living room.

“Tere hommikust,” Eduard says, as he brings his boyfriend a red and white cup with orange juice.

Nikolaj grunts, pulling Eduard to sit with him before giving him a kiss. The Danish nation can barely form words so early in the morning, needing at least two cups of juice and a full cup of coffee before actually forming sentences. They watch the news for a few minutes together before Eduard gets up, planting a kiss on Nikolaj's cheek and moving to the kitchen.

The toast is done, and Nikolaj's cup is empty which means it's time to for a different cup for him – this time with coffee. Eduard doesn't rush in the morning, he never has to, so while he's plating the toast, grabbing whatever jam was in the refrigerator and getting drinks, Nikolaj has gotten up from the couch and moved back to the bedroom to get ready.

Their morning routine is smoothed out – has been for years – to the point that it's near perfection. They know each other so well, that they can anticipate what's going to happen next, which is why when Nikolaj comes sliding into the kitchen, fully dressed, and kisses Eduard on the cheek before taking over the breakfast preparation, Eduard slides out of the way. With the toast cooling, and Nikolaj preparing his favourite breakfast food for them, Eduard takes the time to go get ready for the day.

There isn't much for him to do today, so instead of a full suit, he settles for a button down white shirt, a green sweater vest over that and plain khakis. It looks appropriate for both work and play and since there is little to do, Nikolaj has made plans for them today. He has to force down a smile as he remakes the bed, add the half dozen pillows that he has become accustomed to back onto the bed and cleans up in the master bathroom. He has no idea what Nikolaj has planned but normally it's something sweet, like a picnic or last time they went to an old museum that was showing old Estonian movies.

_BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

The telephone rang at the exact right time, pulling Eduard from his thoughts and being answered by Nikolaj as the phone was kept in the living room. The ringing, though, reminded Eduard to check his cellphone – and Nikolaj's, to see if either of their bosses left any messages. (They didn't). Once that was done, Eduard left the bedroom, making sure the lights were off before going to his study and grabbing his paperwork, which was sitting on the red mahgoney table next to the computer. Grabbing his laptop as well, the Estonian left the study and made his way back to the kitchen.

“Hej, god morgen,” Nikolaj greeted, handing him a simple white plate with some toast and wienerbrød before moving to sit at the breakfast bar. Eduard joins him, and they eat in silence – like they do every morning.

Though once the food is done, the plates cleared and cleaned, the pans drying in the rack and each of them ready for the day, they separate with a kiss on the lips and a small 'see you later' in their own tongues. Morning routines are very important to them, Eduard thinks as he begins the small trek from the apartment in the bustling centre of Tallinn to the building where he no longer is Eduard, but is instead Estonia (and his lover goes from Nikolaj to Denmark – or Taani – without even batting an eye).

His phone rings though, because this is the last part of the morning routine that he has come to love, and he opens the text message, smiling at the words that Nikolaj has been sending him for decades. (Though on and off their relationship has been, every morning for the last 20-odd years, he has received these words).

_Jeg elsker dig og jeg savnerdig allerede._

Typing back slowly, Eduard finished their morning routine with, _'Ma armastan sind'._

**Author's Note:**

> Tere Hommikust - Good Morning   
> Hej, god morgen - Hey, Good morning (Or Hi, good morning)   
> Jeg elsker dig og jeg savnerdig allerede - I love you and I miss you already (or that's what Google told me)   
> Ma armastan sind - I love you.
> 
> wienerbrød - is what the Danes eat, according to this website.


End file.
